All I Ever Wanted
by Staying-Forever-Gold
Summary: When a masked group of men break into Hollywood Arts and open fire, many students are shot and killed. Tori is, and goes into a coma. When she wakes up, she isn't sure who any one is, including herself. Beck, her best friend, and true love, is heartbroken. He needs Tori. But with her amnesia, they may be ripped apart forever.
1. Chapter 1

Hollywood Arts was in full swing. It was just after lunch as the students trudged from the cafe to their lockers and next classes, eager for the day to end. Victoria, or Tori Vega and Beck Oliver walked side by side towards their next class, Science.

"I'm so ready to go home." Tori sighed, hositing her backpack up higher. Her shoulders ached from carrying around her textbooks all day. It was so close to the end of the year that students could no longer use them. Beck nodded as they slipped into the class, settling at the shared desk.

The bell rang and after a quick roll call the teacher quickly went into deep detail on the human body and organs. Suddenly, the large window beside Tori and Beck's desk shattered. Masked men stormed in, and what sounded like thunder began to rang out.

Crys of pain rang out as bullets began to sink deeply into the students. They fell to the floor, bleeding and begging for help, while some lay still. Tori didn't have time to think as one the men turned on her and fired. She saw the speeding bullets. She felt one sink into her side, the other into her chest. She barley had time to look down at the bleeding wound before she fell to the floor, motionless.

The men quickly bailed as sirens rang out in the distance. Beck, one of the few concious students dropped down to Tori. He had been hit in the arm and a bullet had grazed his side, but he didn't care. "Tori? Oh god, Tori." He pressed his hand gently over the wound, trying hard to stop the bleeding with out causing her to get hurt even more.

Beck hardly ever cried. But now he let the tears fall down his face freely. Here lay one of his best friends, his true love, dying right before his eyes. He cursed and punched the desk, sending pain shooting up his arm but he ignored it. "Tori..Tori...don't die, Tori." He whispered. The door burst open and police and medcis streamed in, along with a few other students to look for their siblings or friends.

Andre, Robbie, Cat, Trina and Jade rushed over to Tori and Beck's side. They could only stare at Tori. Robbie turned a shade of green and ran from the room, Cat began to sob into Trina's shoulder, who cried for her sister as she hugged Cat. Jade dropped to her knees and crawled over to Beck and Tori. After Beck and Jade had broken up, they remained great friends, and Jade's friendship with Tori grew stronger.

"Are you okay?" Jade whispered. She was blinking hard, something she did when she didn't want to cry. Jade was deffiantly not a crier. Beck nodded. "But she isn't." He pointed at Tori, who was pale and still not moving. Andre was trying to calm down, he looked sick as he stared at his fellow classmates. He buised him self by dropping down beside Trina and Cat and trying to calm them down.

Two medics swooped down to Tori, shoving the desk aside. One carefully placed their cheek by her mouth, then placed their fingers on her wrist. "No pulse!" He shouted, and before anyone could react, she was placed on a stretcher and whisked away. Beck could only stare after them, feeling empty.


	2. Chapter 2

The hospital E.R was overflowing with parents and friends trying to get to their loved ones. Beck pushed past a crowd in front of the doors, talking to each other about how they were going to pull their children out of Hollywood Arts.

Andre followed close behind, making sure he hadn't done anything frantic. Robbie hadn't been seen since he fled from the room, and Trina had stayed out front to meet her parents. Cat and Jade had stayed outside with her for support.

"Where is she?" Beck demanded as he reached the front desk. His curled fists slammed against the counter, causing the nurse to jump. Her short brown hair was frizzled. "Sir, we're so backed up right now. I'm afraid you're going to have to wait." She pointed towards a section with chairs, all taken with terrifed students and parents.

Beck dove forward, nearly over the desk. "I am NOT going to wait. Tell me where she is." He growled. The nurse blinked, running a hand through her hair again. "Sir, please." She asked. Andre grabbed Beck's arm. "Come on, buddy. Lets go." He gently steered Beck towards the waiting room.

As they stood against the wall, Trina burst into the hospital followed by her parents. They were told the same thing at the desk- they would have to wait. Cat and Jade joined them against the wall. Hours passed. Finally, a tired voice called out, "Family of Victoria Vega?"

All of them rushed forward, and the docotor blinked. "Family only, I'm afraid." quickly spoke up. "Trina is her sister." She pointed at the shaking girl. "And these are all her step-siblings." She motioned towards the others. The doctor eyed them for a moment before nodding.

"Victoria had bullets wedged between her lower ribs and one in her chest. Her heart was grazed by the bullet, but otherwise she is very, very lucky." He glanced at the clipboard in his hand. "She is in the I.C.U, room 201." He eyed them again. "She is also in a coma, I'm afraid."

An auidiable gasp came from the group. "She lost a lot of blood, and her tempature has rosen quiet a bit. Her brain is swelling. We're doing everything we can, but we're not sure when, or if, she will ever wake up. You may go visit her if you wish. Take the elevator up to the fifth floor, then go all the way down to the end. Room 201 should be there on the left."

The group stood stunned before moving towards the elevator. They were given gowns, masks, gloves, and even slippers to cover their shoes by a nurse. As they piled into the room, the atmopshere grew heavy. Tori's long brown hair was cacked in dried blood. What remained of her outfit had been cut away and tossed in a bin beside the bed. She wore a thin nightgown. A tube ran down her throat, and I.V's were placed in the back of each hand.

immeditatly began sobbing and fell into her husbands arms. It took all his will-power to hold his tears back as he looked at his youngest daughter. Trina had always held a special hate for Tori. Now she felt terrible for all the cruel things she had said to her. Andre could only stare. Cat for once wasn't giggling. She was sitting in a chair, silent. Beck gently leaned over Tori, his eyes starting to water again.

"Please, please wake up soon, Tori. I need you..We all need you. I love you." He whispered. A nurse arrived a moment later, annoucing visiting hours were over. With one last glance at Tori, Beck left the room, biting his lip to stiffle to the sob clawing its way up his throat.


End file.
